The invention relates to a method for inserting cotton wads into containers.
In the pharmaceutical industry, pharmaceutical products are often packaged in bottle-shaped or can-shaped containers. Before the containers are sealed, cotton wads or strands are often laid on the products to protect them. This is the usual practice especially in cases of partially filled containers. Because the cotton strands can be very long when the volume to be filled is large, the length of the stroke required to insert the cotton wads can also